Zane's past
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: Cole thought Zane's story of how he was found in a pond was funny and wanted to find out more about it, at the end he wished he hadn't. Warning- sadness, abuse, minor character deaths, major character death, blood, cutting, romance, and suicide. To sum it up, sad shit, IT ONLY MAKES ME STRONGER.
1. question

Summary: Cole thought Zane's story of how he was found in a pond was funny and wanted to find out more about it, at the end he wished he hadn't. Warning- sadness, abuse, minor character deaths, major character death, blood, cutting, romance, and suicide. To sum it up, sad shit, IT ONLY MAKES ME STRONGER.

**Ok, I have seen a lot of these, most of them sad. AND I AM HERE TO ADD TO THE PILE! I hope this one is different but I don't know. i know that I shouldn't start ANOTHER story but I am craving it! SCREW SCHOOL.**

"Hey Zane, can I ask you a question?" Cole asked as he approached me on the deck. I turned back at him, I was about to go and get some groceries, but how long could it be?

"Sure what is it?" he looked a little nervous, I could tell it was a little awkward for him to ask this to me.

"I was thinking about when Sensei found you... in a pond"I froze how could he think about this, I didn't want to tell him, I knew they would get suspicious though "how did you end up there" I released the grip on my knuckles as I heard screaming and crying in the back of my head. I tried to hold in the tears.

"I- I wouldn't... I will talk to you when I get back" I turned around and started to walk over to the edge. My past was something I was uncomfortable talking about. I often set the topic aside, beating my head wanting to erase the memories. I have asked my father many times to find a way to, but he said it could jeopardize the other memories.

I would occasionally visit the tombstones, which would only make it worse. I have thought of confronting my past, but I was scared. I knew every detail so perfectly, which made it even harder to forget.

* * *

I came back later that day stalling for the question I knew I had to face, I wasn't going to remind him of it though. I started to unload the groceries from the bags when I heard the door open and someone walking in.

"Hey Zane" it was Cole "Are you going to tell you the story?" I stopped cold.

"I-I will meet you in the living room" I said.

"Okay" he said before leaving. Why did he want to know so badly? I put away the rest of the groceries before walking over to the living room. I opened the door and saw Cole and Kai sitting on the couch staring at me. I cocked my head to the side confusingly only to shake it off.

"So, lets begin when I was human"

**I have been wanting to do a Zane past story for a while, I FINALLY get time. I'll start the second chapter when I can!**


	2. firetruck

"Let's start when I was human"

**_Memory _**

**_13 years old_**

I woke up in my cot with my comforter on the floor and my pillow on my head. I sat up and looked around our small room, but it was home. Jake was already awake and getting dressed in his rags we called cloths. Jake had red shaggy hair and lots of freckles, he had pale skin and a skinny figure. He was as old as me but I treat him like an older brother.

I jumped out of my cot and walked over to the dresser he was at. I pulled out some old shorts with holes in them and an black shirt.

"Morning Zane" Jake said

"Morning" I walked over to the dresser and grabbed the pair of brown shoes by the door.

"Are you taking the morning shift" Jake asked.

"Yeah, can I use your bike" I asked.

"What's wrong with your bike?" he asked while handing me my tan apron I wrapped around my waist. Jake worked at an old shoe store while I worked at a small diner about 3 miles from here. Our mom cannot have a job when she is taking care of Zach. Zachary is our 3 year old brother. He was born before dad had left for the army, 4 years ago. He left us high and dry in our trailer.

"Remember Rafael and his little gang" he sighed

"Yeah I remember"

"He stole it"

I walked down the short hallway into our kitchen/living room. Mom was there feeding Zachary, Zachary had blond hair like me and her. Susan had long blond hair and a slim figure.

"I think our power went off" I said as I opened the fridge. It had a half gallon of milk, some fruit and leftovers from friends.

"I haven't been able to find a babysitter that will take Zachary for free" she said sadly.

"Maybe I can take him to work. Keep him in a high chair" he walked over to me before falling into my lap and sitting there.

"Would you do that, they said if I didn't get back to the office then I would be fired" I gave a big smile before replying.

"I would love to" she got off the wooden chair and kissed my forehead

"Do you have any way to get to work?" she asked

"I am going to use Jake's bike" I replied. I looked at my watch and saw that I was going to be late. I stood up and picked up Zach who was wearing a pair of black pants and a green shirt with a green dinosaur on it, I think he wore it yesterday.

"I have to go" she gave me a hug before I opened the door. I walked around our little trailer and saw Jake's bike. It was beaten up and had chips of paint scraped off. I set Zach in the little basket in the front and started to pedal towards work.

* * *

I parked my bike against the pole and grabbed Zachary out of the basket. I brought him in the crowded restaurant

"Zane you are late" Mr. Richard screamed at me. He was my boss.

"I am so sorry Mr. Richard, these kids stole my bike and I had to use my brothers and his chain came apart-"

"Just get to working... If I didn't owe your mother I would fire you!" he yelled. I took a highchair and brought it to the back. I sat down Zach in it. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a long carrot.

"You must play with this while I'm working Zach" I handed it to him. He grabbed it and started to bite on it. I grabbed a white piece of paper and started to work. Mr. Richard is a husky man, he doesn't do shit and he hates me. My father and him had a bad relationship and he takes it out all on me. He pays me shit for lack of school and age but I make up for it in tips

* * *

I was about to go home, it was 7:30 and Zach was starting to fall asleep in his chair. I grabbed the bus tray and started to clear the tables. My tray was full of dishes so I turned and started to walk towards the door when I felt my foot start to slip and before I knew it I was falling on the floor with glasses shattered everywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?!" he yelled from the kitchen, I quickly got up and started to pick up the glass and put it in the tray when he came out.

"ZANE!" I didn't dare to look up at him.

"YOU DAMN CLUTS" he screamed. "how the hell would I think anything less from a Parker child." I clenched my fists letting the jagged glass through my skin and letting my warm red blood trickle onto the floor.

"Your just like your dad, a worthless piece of shit" he said taunting me.

"shut up, shut up, SHUT UP FAGGOT" I quickly stood up and punched him in the face only turning his head and taking a little blood out of his mouth. He shot his head at me, I could see his madness getting filled up. I called for Zach. He came waddling out and into my arms.

"Get out" he whispered "and never come back" I picked up Zach and slowly walked backwards out of the door. I turned the corner and saw that my bike was gone, I sighed and looked around, it took an hour to get here going full speed on my bike, it was going to take a while walking home.

"Are we going home soon!" Zach said

"Yes... do you want a piggy back ride" I asked.

"Yes please" he said holding his arms up. I picked him up and swung him over my shoulders. This was going to take a while.

* * *

I walked in our neighborhood slowly and with caution since we were not in the safest part of town. I walked down our street when I saw 2 cop cars and a fire truck at our house. I quickly ran up and saw our trailer on fire.

"Fire truck!" Zachary yelled.

* * *

_**end of memory**_.

"What happened next" Cole asked.

"I will continue tomorrow" I got up and left the room


	3. lost

"Where did we leave off" I asked.

"The fire" Cole said.

"Right. We went to the hospital immediately Zachary fell asleep halfway through."

* * *

"Zane are we going to go home soon, I'm tired" Zachary said he sat next to me in the ambulance. He laid his head on my arm until finally falling asleep. Home, we don't have a home anymore. I grabbed Jake's hand squeezing it tightly making my knuckles turn white.

"Hang in there Jake" I said. He opened his eyes and looked over to me.

"Z-Zane" he said lightly.

"Save your strength Jake" I said. All of a sudden he started to lightly cry.

"Zane, mom is dead" he said, his voice cracked. I covered me mouth. Mom was dead, it couldn't be. He closed his eyes again and tilted his head over. I felt the ambulance abruptly stop jerking me a little. They took him out of the truck and wheeled him into the hospital.

I walked over to the desk with Zach in my arms sleeping. He slowly opened his eyes. She looked up at me and stopped typing.

"What do you need" she asked. She had a cranky voice.

"My brother just got reeled in" I said.

"Wait in the waiting room" she said pointing to the big room. I walked over to the room and sat on a soft red chair.

"Zane where are we?" Zach asked looking around the room. I didn't want to tell him.

"Were just waiting for Jake... Here you can color" I said picking up a coloring pad next to some magazines. We sat there for 2 hours until a doctor called me over to him.

"Be right back Zachary" I said walking over to the doctor. He pulled out a paper.

"You are Zane" he asked. I nodded. "I am sorry to say this but your mom and brother did not make the fire" I felt my heart tense up and my eyes get watery.

"No, No they can't be dead" I said. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry but you and your brother are going to need to go to an orphanage, you will be lucky if you go to the same one" No I couldn't loose Zach, he was all I had left. I walked over to Zach.

"Zane look what I drew" he showed me a seal he painted blue and out of the lines.

"That's great Zachary, we can go now" he picked up his picture and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked. I couldn't answer.

* * *

"So Jake didn't make it" Jay asked.

"No the fire was to much to handle." I sighed and stood up wanting to leave the room.

"Where did you go next" Nya asked standing in the doorway.

"That night was terrible" I said.


	4. box

"What happened" Kai asked. "Where did you sleep" He asked again.

"It was the middle of the night" I said. "In the background I could hear gunshot's and police sirens. I was terrified"

* * *

I held Zach as he slept in my arms, his head laid on my chest as he sucked his thumb. He did always have a problem with that. I walked across the sidewalk when he woke up.

"Zane" he said.

"Yes Zach" I answered.

"When are we going to go home" he asked. I felt tears starting to come up.

"Soon buddy" I said choking on my words.

"Why are you crying" he asked. He had a cute face on, one that I never wanted to see go away.

"I-I just miss mommy" I said.

"Where is mommy" he asked. I didn't know how to tell him his mom is dead.

"Mommy is in heaven" I said. He still didn't understand.

"She is with god" he asked. I only nodded. "Well she better come back soon, I miss her." he said.

I looked down the ally and saw a measly old box, I walked over to it and sat Zach down. It looked like a refrigerator box.

"Do you want to make a fort" I asked. He nodded and started to walk down the ally grabbing random boxes. I flipped the biggest one over and punched a hole in it so I could see.

"Come on this is where we will sleep tonight." I said. He jumped into the box and sat crissed crossed. I joined him in the box before closing it.

"It's not very comfortable" he said.

"Before we go to sleep we need to make some rules" I said

"Your starting to sound like mom" he said.

"SERIOUSLY!" I yelled "No leaving the box without me, don't go with anyone, and always stick with me" I said. He nodded.

"Can we just go to bed" he asked. I smiled

"Alright let's go to bed" I decided to take off my shirt and use it as a pillow. Zach crawled next to me and slept by my face. Shortly after he fell asleep. A few hours later I did to.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, the sun from the hole shone on my face. Zach laid next to me taking a crayon he stole from the hospital and drawing on the wall of our cardboard wall.

"Zane your awake" I sat up in the box with my head bent down while the back of my neck hit the top. Zach drew a red blob with some blue in it. I grabbed a green one and started to draw with him. I liked to draw, it made all the feelings go away. I drew a bird on a tree Zachary drew a blue mustache on top of his beak.

"Do you like it" he motioned to a picture of me and him as stick people.

"I love it are you hungry" I asked.

"Yeah mom didn't even make me dinner last night" I smiled and opened the top of the box. I rubbed some dirt off my face and walked over to the edge of the street. I only had a 10 dollar tip from yesterday's work day from a job I didn't have anymore.

I ran by the nearest gas station and grabbed three bags of chips and a giant pack of kool aid. I walked back over to Zach who was still drawing. I opened the box and handed him a bag.

"Eat up" I said. He started to chow down. I smiled and looked towards the dumpster finding a small hat. I grabbed it and walked to the end of the ally and put the hat down in front of me. Begging

* * *

"I was embarrassed asking money from people who earned it, but I was out of the job and I had my brother to feed." I said.

"Wow, you two were homeless, and you lost you family" Jay asked, I only nodded

"It only got worse from there." I said


	5. slaves

**present**

"It only got worse from there" Zane said sadly

* * *

**memory**

"Zachary get over here" I asked. He jumped out of the box and crawled over to me on all fours.

"What's the matter bro?" he asked.

"We get more money if you beg" I said. It has been a week since we showered and we started to stink. We sat on the corner while people passed by throwing coins and eventually dollar bills.

While people passed by Zachary would say "please sir, can I have a dollar".

* * *

**present.**

"This day was different though" Zane said. Everyone leaned in.

* * *

**memory**

"Please sir can I have a dollar" Zachary asked. The man slowed down and looked down at Zachary.

"Where's your family" he asked looking down the ally.

"Zane's in the box" he said pointing over to the box we now call home.

"ZANE" he yelled. I popped my head up to see a stranger with my brother. I walked over to them.

"May I help you, I have a big fancy house" he said. I thought about it. As long as we didn't get in the car, we would be ok.

"We will see" I said. He walked us to a big fancy white house and led us inside.

"Your stay here won't be free though" he said. I held Zachary in my arms as we walked around the house

"You will need to do a series of chores fail to do your chores and you will get a privilege taken away. 1 chore no food, 2 chores no bed, 3 chores no shelter. 4 chores... Well let's just say you shouldn't" I had no other choice.

We were now his slave.

**_3 days later_**

"Zane I am to tired to do this" Zachary said throwing down the sponge into the bucket filled with soap and water.

"Don't worry Zach I will do it, you can take a rest" I said putting down the dishes I were cleaning and started to scrub the floors. I heard the door slam close as the master started to walk in. I handed Zachary the windex and paper towels

"Go clean some windows" I said shoving him towards the other room. He walked into the kitchen where I was working. He threw the coat he had on at me and slid the suitcase across the floor.

"How many chores did you do today Zane" he asked.

"S-Six... Sir" I said.

"Hm I guess you will be sleeping outside tonight" I said. I only didn't finish because I helped Zach with his.

"Okay sir" I said. He didn't give me dinner and I was only allowed to say goodnight to my brother before going to the outside.

"Goodnight Zach" I said as I tucked him into the small cot he let us sleep in. I walked down the large set of stairs and out the back door. He had only given me a blanket to sleep on. At least I knew Zach was safe.

* * *

**present**

"Why would you stay if he was using you two" Kai asked

"Because it was safer than staying in a box." I said "At least I thought."


	6. shock collar

I scrubbed the floors while Zachary sat on the couch eating a banana. I put away the sponge and stood up upset. I ran over to Zach and sat on the couch, I didn't know what to do, he would use us, I was so hungry, and I haven't been fed in four days. I looked over at Zach and took a piece of his banana.

"What are you doing" Zach asked reaching for the yellow fruit.

"Zach I am so hungry" I said and popped it into my mouth. He threw the peel at me making me smile.

"Hmmm stealing from your owner" he said startling both of us.

"Zane get over here" I gave Zach the peel and walked over to him. "Come with me" he led me upstairs to a room and shoved me inside. It had nothing in it, he reached towards the wall and grabbed a whip.

"I told you not to do that" he said pushing me to the ground.

"Please don't" I said holding my arm over my head, it didn't matter though. He straightened the whip out and slammed in down on my arm. It stung. I wince in pain as the whip came down on my arm making the cloths rip and the skin bubble. I screamed as he hit me again with the whip, harder this time.

"If you even try running" he pulled out a shock collar meant for dogs with a lock on it before he left. I sat there holding my arm which blood was seeping through my dirty cloths. I started to shake widely from the pain in my arm tears ran down my face as I stood up and started to walk to the door. I couldn't leave my brother with him. I ran down the stairs and saw that he was putting the collar on Zach and locking the pad. I couldn't stop him.

"If you two try and get out of this house it will let out a large shock" Zach looked back at me worryingly. I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulder. He only smiled before turning around and went to the other room.

"Come on Zach were getting it off" I started to tug on the metal collar.

"Zane what happened to your arm" there were three identical whips on my lower arm the blood soaked into the shirt.

"I broke a glass" I said happily trying not to scare him.

"If you boys don't mind I am going to go back to work... Remember I am always watching you" he said.

"Bye Mr." Zachary said waving while he walked out of the room. When I looked out of the window and saw his car pull out of the driveway. I ran out of the room and towards the door while grabbing Zach's wrist.

"Come on Zach were leaving" I said opening the door and walking out towards the porch until I heard Zach screech. I looked back and saw him gripping the collar on his knees. I got him on his feet and pushed him back inside.

"What was that" he said between gasps. I shook in rage before walking to the kitchen and start to go through the drawers looking for, I don't know, SOMETHING. I opened a cupboard under the sink and saw that he kept three large knifes taped against the top of the cupboard, hiding it. I pulled out two of them and walked over to him. I started to try and pick the lock but was unsuccessful.

"Zane what's going on" he asked. I smiled trying to act like nothing was going on.

"Nothing… But I'll be right back" I walked out of the house and started to scan through the yard, no fence. How was he doing it? I sighed, there we no neighbors. I couldn't go out and get help leaving Zach could give a chance for him to strike.

Throughout the day I finished the chores and patched up my wounds. I also grabbed a butter knife and taped it under while sticking the knife in my back pocket. I felt my palms get sweaty as I heard the door open. I pulled Zach closer to me as we sat on the couch.

"I'm home" he yelled before entering the room. I felt the tension in the room heat up as he entered. Zach moved in closer and held onto my shirt, he gave an unexpected and creepy smile before leaving. What do I do?


	7. Dead

"I didn't think I would take it that far... But I needed to save my brother" I said. Now everyone was in the room either sitting on the old couch or on the floor.

* * *

I sat in the small cot and looked over at Zach who was sound asleep. I slowly got out of bed and grabbed the knife I hid under it. I walked out of the room and towards his room. I started to slowly walk across the carpeted hallway. The only light I could see was from the moon outside shining in the windows. The only sound was the quiet creaking under my feet with every step I took.

I pushed open his door letting a quiet squeak as I pushed it until I could fit through. He was sleeping on a king sized bed with five pillows at the top and a giant silt blanket.

"Bastard" I muttered before slowly walking over to him. He started to snore. "One quick flick" I said bringing the knife to his neck when I saw his eyes opened and his arm fly to under his blanket, where he pulled out a pistol. He pointed the gun at me and smiled. I looked at the positioning of his arm, I thought it was a sloppy stance, probably because he was laying down.

"Go ahead... Kill me" my hand started to shake while the blade hit his neck not quite piercing the skin. I shut my eyes and pulled back the knife before taking the top blade and shoving it straight into his neck. The red liquid poured form his neck and mouth before his arm fell and the finger that was once on the trigged, pushed it down hitting me in the shoulder. I screamed in pain before I fell to the ground gripping the wound.

"ZANE" Zach screamed,

"Zach I need help" I screamed back he slowly ran into the room and covered his mouth.

"Z-Zane w-what happened" he asked. I didn't remembered a memory of him pulling out a small black phone when he came home.

"Don't worry... But you need to find me his phone" I said pointing to the masters now dead body. He nodded in the midst's of crying before searching the room. I pushed my body against the wall while still holding the wound. I closed my eyes starting to get tired when I heard Zach screaming.

"I FOUND IT I FOUND IT!" he yelled I started to see black everywhere.

"Call... 9...1...1" I said before going into an unconscious state.

* * *

"Is that when you died" Jay asked.

"No... But I wish it was" I said sinking into the red chair.

* * *

I woke up three days later in a hospital bed with Zach sitting next to me. I sat up and rubbed the side of my head.

"Zane your ok" he said running over to the bed and hugging me.

"Yeah, what happened" Zach climbed onto the bed and just laid next to me sucking his thumb, I sighed and made the bed recline as Zach went under the covers and laid next to me

"The blue shirts came and took you and the master to the hospital" Zach said half awake. I grabbed the remote and turned onto the small TV on. "Can we watch SpongeBob" Zach asked I sighed again and flipped it to Nickelodeon.

"Are you ready kids?" the picture of a pirate said.

"Aye-aye captain" we both said in union.

"I can't hear you" he said.

"AYE-AYE CAPTAIN" Zach yelled. After watching SpongeBob for two hours I realized that it was a marathon. Even though I hated this show, I haven't seen it in a few months so it was nice.

* * *

"It was the first relief I felt in months" I said.


End file.
